community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Advanced Dungeons
Plot Dean Pelton makes an appearance at the Save Greendale Committee advising the group to add getting the school some insurance to their agenda when Hickey interrupts the discussion. He is angered by an e-mail he just received which reveals he wasn't invited to his grandsons birthday party. He explains that its because he doesn't get along with his Dungeons & Dragons obsessed son Hank. Annie then suggests that they all help them reconnect through D&D since they've played the game before. Once everyone agrees, Dean Pelton expresses his eagerness to play unaware that he wasn't actually invited. The next night, they all show up at Annie and Abed's apartment and meet Buzz's son Hank. As Abed reviews his game notes, Hank skeptically questions his father about his sudden interest in D&D. Abed then lays out the adventure he prepared for the group. They are adventures trying to free the land of "Galindor" from the evil "Necromancer" located in "The Black Tower". Abed suggests they introduce each other starting with Hank who was given the character "Joseph Gordon Diehard". Hanks suspicions are confirmed when Buzz reveals he is playing as his father "Sir Riggs DieHard". Unwilling to take part in such a contrived father/son bonding exercise, he collects everyone's character sheets and redistributes them. Hank then becomes "Tristram Steelheart" the cleric, Buzz is "Tiny Nuggins" the thief, Britta is "Fibrosis" the Ranger, Shirley is "Crouton" the Druid, Annie reassumes her previous role of "Hector the Well-Endowed" and Chang is "Dingleberry" the troll. Pelton is ecstatic when he and Jeff end up with the father and son roles meant for Buzz and Hank. Abed starts the game but Hank chooses to make his character forgo the quest presented to him. Annie uses "Hector" to try and forcibly set "Tristram" back on the right path but Hank casts a fire spell injuring the character. The spell causes more damage by burning a bridge the characters were on which sends them plummeting into "Skull River". Buzz then angrily confronts Hank over his actions in the game and also in real life bringing up the non-invite to his grandsons birthday. As things get heated, Jeff relates his own prickly relationship with his dad and implores them to try and salvage theirs before it's too late. Abed then interjects and updates the status of the game stating that the group has been separated; Annie, Buzz, Jeff and Shirley's characters have washed ashore away from the others. Abed tells them if they plan on continuing the game then Hank, Pelton, Chang, Britta must go to a separate room. Hank says he has no interest in playing until Buzz decides to offer him some incentive. Buzz tells him if he wins he gets to go to the birthday party and if he loses he is banned from not only attending that event but two other family functions as well. Hank agrees to those terms and joins his group of players in Troy's old room while the others remain outside. Abed tells Buzz's party they are surrounded by a jungle and Annie tries to set up camp. However, Buzz elects to continue the journey and the others reluctantly follow his lead instead. Unfortunately their characters run into a pack of hobgoblins and a failed attack by Buzz ends up causing the death of Shirley's character when she tries to assist him. With Shirley's departure from the game and the apartment, Abed criticizes Buzz for not taking the game seriously. Abed than goes to update Hanks party on their status. Before they begin, Hank explains to the other players his attitude towards his father stems from years of neglect. Abed then tells the players they have been surrounded by three "Sky Spiders". Hank communicates with the arachnids earning their trust and also the respect of his teammates. Later with the other party, Buzz is now acting in concert with his party and successfully raids a hobgoblin encampment. He then interrogates two of his prisoners and learns where the "Black Tower" is located. Later, Hank and his group bond when he sings an inspirational war hymn. Abed arrives to inform them that the " Sky Spiders" have flown them close to their destination. Meanwhile, Pelton repeatedly tries to contact his "father" Jeff. Its only after many failed dice rolls by Abed does one of Pelton's messages gets through. Following instructions Pelton gives him, Jeff activates a magical beacon that let's both groups know they are the same distance away from the "Black Tower". Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **Annie, Jeff, and Abed mentions the time the members of the committee first played Dungeons & Dragons back in the Season Two episode "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons" and prevented a fellow student from committing suicide. **Hickey mentions his gay son again this time revealing his name to be "Fiorio" *'History lesson': Hickey explains to the rest of the committee that he is close to his gay son but has always had a strained relationship with Hank. *'Replay': **Once again the group forgets another person is in the room who invites themselves to join their game. This time it's Dean Pelton; Ben Chang did the same thing in the previous game. **Abed oversees the gameplay by once again taking up the role of Dungeon Master **Annie once again plays the character of "Hector the Well-Endowed" **Annie says "Huzzah!" Which was said by Troy in the original game. *'Familiar faces': Comedian/actor David Cross guest stars as Hank Hickey, Professor Hickey's son. *'Returning students': Neil makes a brief cameo in this episode. *'Mad skillz': **Buzz Hickey gets to use his interrogation so skills on two hobgoblins which are both portrayed by Abed **Hank Hickey sings in a falsetto which entrances his fellow D&D players. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F and Annie and Abed's apartment are the only two locations in this episode. Running gags *'Man crush': Dean Pelton demonstrates his obsession with Jeff again through role playing as his son "Joseph Gordon DieHard" Pop culture references *'Shout out': Meta references *'Use your allusion': **Hank refers to Abed as "Aziz", this is a reference to comedian/actor Aziz Ansari who is an Indian American. He also happens to star in the NBC sitcom "Parks and Recreation" which follows "Community" on Thursday nights. **The character name "Joseph Gordon Diehard" is a multiple reference to actor Joseph Gordon Levitt and the 1988 movie "Die Hard" which starred Bruce Willis who was Levitts co-star in the 2012 "Looper". **Britta's Character "Fibrosis" the Ranger is a reference to a character named "Varus" from the MOBA game "League of Legends". Both characters use a bow as a weapon and their names are related to a medical problem; "Fibrosis" is a excessive growth of fibrous connective tissue while "Varus" refers to a deformity of a bone or joint. **In the final showdown between the two parties, Hank repeatedly casts the spell "Lightning bolt". This is a reference to an internet meme video which features a LARP (Live Action Role Playing). In the game, a player calls for the spell several times against his opponent. The video can be seen HERE. Production Gallery Exclusive promotional material On several official Community media outlets exclusive "scraps" of a Dungeons & Dragons map were released to promote this episode: 5X10._Facebook_map_part.jpg| Community Facebook page 5X10_Twitter_map_part_.jpg| Community Twitter page 5X10_Instagram_map_part.jpg| Community Instagram page 5X10_Tumblr_map_part.jpg| Community Tumblr page 5X10_Twitter_map_part_2.jpg| Community Twitter page The entire map is released on Community Twitter page one day after broadcasting the episode: BjSo1duIAAEZieH.jpg|The entire map Promotional photos 5X10 Promo pic1.jpg 5X10 Promo pic2.jpg 5X10 Promo pic3.jpg 5X10 Promo pic4.jpg 5X10 Promo pic5.jpg 5X10 Promo pic6.jpg 5X10 Promo pic7.jpg 5X10 Promo pic8.jpg 5X10 Promo pic9.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes